


Bataille de jeux de mots

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, inaccurate explanations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Ils avaient fini de dîner et tout le monde appréciait la tranquillité du soir. Rien ne laissait présager le cataclysme sur le point de se déclencher.





	Bataille de jeux de mots

Tout semblait normal. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk et Toriel étaient seuls à la maison, ce soir-là. Ils avaient fini de dîner et tout le monde appréciait la tranquillité du soir. Rien ne laissait présager le cataclysme sur le point de se déclencher.

Il y avait un film sur l'extinction des dinosaures à la télévision, et Frisk, comme l'enfant curieux qu'iel était, demanda comme un astéroïde de seulement quelques kilomètres de diamètres pouvait tuer tous les dinosaures sur la planète.

\- Avec sa vitesse, » répondit simplement Sans avant de lui faire un clin d'œil avec un sourire malicieux. « C'est une question alphysique. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Toriel pouffa de rire. Et tout partit en vrille.

\- Whouah, Sans. Tu as vraiment pris des Frisques avec ce jeu de mot ! »

Un signal d'alarme clignota dans l'esprit de Papyrus dont le crâne se redressa subitement et qui lança un regard d'avertissement à son frère. Sans s'assura de le regarder jusqu'au fond des orbites avant de répondre.

\- Si j'ai pris des risques ? Ca Flo-oui.

\- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! » hurla Papyrus. Toriel riait, cela dit, et c'était ce qui comptait.

\- Oh, tu es un vrai comique, Sans ! 

\- Frangin, Dame Toriel, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter, S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT ?! Pensez à l'humain ! » Le sourire de Sans n'en devint que plus large, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose.

\- Ok. Donc les blagues ne sont pas autorisées, ici. J'imagine que c'est normal en Papyrussie…

\- SANS, JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE CETTE BLAGUE ! »

Il soupira et haussa les épaules, laissant tomber sa blague. Papyrus pensa que la séance de torture était terminée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité. « On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici. Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon blook ?

Toriel éclata de rire avant d'ajouter : « C'est que tu aurais ta place dans un film asgore !

\- Cela suffit ! » statua Papyrus en ramassant Frisk qui gloussait sur le tapis. « J'emmène l'enfant au lit ! Et j'ose espérer que vous serez dans le vôtre lorsque je reviendrai !

\- Oh, tu n'aimes pas qu'on Undise des jeux de mots ? » lança Sans tandis que son frère montait les escaliers à toute vitesse pour échapper aux futures blagues indésirables.

\- Nous, en tout cas, on adore s'en dire. N'est-ce pas ? » Le commentaire innocent obligea Sans à se retourner vers une Toriel qui le regardait avec des yeux doux, brillants de larmes hilares. Il sentit son âme tressaillir dans sa cage thoracique à cette vue. « J'ai une tonne d'amour pour toi, Sans. Une mettatonne.

\- Tu me tues, Toriel, » répondit-il, pas même agacé qu'elle lui ait volé son expression. « Mais je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
